


Dipstick

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Side of the road smut, Stranded, This is crack, broke down truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Ben breaks down on the side of the road. Rey stops to help him. This is just crack smut.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Dipstick

“Shit! Fuck!” Ben yelled, beating on the steering wheel of the old Ford Falcon. “Why the fuck did I agree to drive this damn thing!” He yelled putting his head down onto the wheel. His parents were moving to a new house and the Falcon was the last thing on the list to be transported. Han was the mechanic after all so why the hell did he get stuck driving this thing while Han drove Leia’s new 2021 Mercedes! Ben was also out in the middle of nowhere with no fucking cell service! 

“I dont know why the fuck they had to move all the way out here to Naboo.” He mumbled while looking at his phone. The last car he had seen go by was like 30 minutes ago. He was fucked. Hopefully Han’s ass would start to wonder where he was and come looking for him. Ben didn’t know shit about cars but he got out and opened the hood of the old piece of shit anyway and stared at it. At least if somebody did drive by they would think a big beastly man like him would know what he was doing. 

About an hour later, after almost bursting into tears inside the truck, he saw a car coming in the distance. 

“Holy shit!” He jumped out of the Falcon and started waving his arms around like a mad man. It was another old piece of shit truck with what looked like a small woman with chestnut hair.

“Fuck she’s not going to know shit about engines. Maybe she will at least give me a ride.” He said to himself as she pulled over in front of the Falcon. Ben made his way over to her truck as her door opened and a long slender leg popped out. Ben almost passed out at the site. She was fucking beautiful. Long legs, perky tits and a perfect face with a smile that he would burn down the galaxy for. 

“Hi!” His dream girl said as she got closer to him.

“Are you ok, it looks like you have been crying?” She asked looking at him with concern. Shit he forgot to wipe his pansy ass face.

“Oh yeah yeah I just had some dust in my eyes or something!” He lied.

“I’m Rey, having some car trouble are we?” She asked as she walked over to the Falcon to look under the hood. Oh that was cute, she was going to pretend she knew what she was doing.

“I’m Ben, and yes this is my dad’s old piece of shit. I was just driving it over to his new house for him.” He replied taking a long look at her peachy ass as she bent over the hood to get a better look. 

“Looks like your shaft needs to be lubed.” She said as she pulled something out of the engine. 

“Yeah my shaft would love for you to give it a good lubing.” He thought to himself while she continued to tinker with the engine. 

“I have my tool kit with me in my truck. Let me take a look.” Rey said walking over to her truck to retrieve her tools. “Damn this is hot, this chick really does know something about engines.” He said to himself as she headed back towards him. She went to work, looking around for anything else that could be causing the problem. 

Rey couldn’t believe her luck. This big pretty beast on the side of the road was so god damn hot. She almost ran off the fucking road just staring at him as he waved his arms in the air like a lost fucking puppy needing help. She started looking at the oil and Ben came up beside her.

“Want me to hold my dipstick for you?” He whispered near her ear making her jump. 

“Um I think you mean the truck's dipstick and yes you can hold it.” She replied, handing him “his dipstick” and trying not to show her excitement at having him right next to her. 

“I think you blew a seal.” Rey said as she pulled her wrench out and started repairing something causing her to lean even furthered down into the engine.

“I will insert my dipstick back in and I can check your tailpipe if you want. I mean the truck's tailpipe!” Ben said quickly, correcting himself and trying not to look at her ass. Rey stood up and gave him a sly grin. 

“You know Ben, you're sure obsessed with dipsticks and tail pipes even though they have nothing to do with the problem you have here.” She replied looking him up and down. Ben took another step closer to her and licked his lips. 

“Um yeah, I have a thing about nice looking tailpipes and making sure the dipstick goes in the right hole.” He said as he moved his hand to hers, running his fingers over hers. 

“Is that so? Well did you make sure there is plenty of gas in the tank? Nothing like having a big gas nozzle to fill your tank up to the brim.” She replied, moving her fingers over his. 

“Oh yeah, I always makes sure the gas nozzle is nice and deep when I fill up the tank.” He replied as he leaned into her ear giving it a lick.

“Oh yeah, you always want to make sure it's nice and deep. Don’t want to spring a leak….” Rey trailed off as she turned her head and kissed that big bitch like it was the end of fucking time. Ben couldn’t believe he was making out with a hot chick on the side of some bum fuck road in the middle of nowhere. She jumped into his arms and he grabbed her ass, walking her to the back of the Falcon. 

“Gotta go back here and ….kiss….check...kiss….that beautiful tailpipe….kiss” Ben huffed as he sat her down on the tailgate and crawled on top of her. 

“I can assure you, my tailpipe is in top condition.” Rey breathed as she grabbed his shirt and yanked it over his head. 

“I better check out your dipstick, got to make sure it’s nice and lubed up.” She whipsered in his ear shoving her hand into his pants and grabbing his hard shaft. 

“Might want to check that ball joint while your down there.” Ben moaned as she squeezed his giant balls. 

“I better check out those headlights of yours.” He said as he pulled her shirt over her head and ripped her bra off. Ben sucked a nice pink nipple into his hot mouth, licking as if she was a fucking ice cream cone. Rey moved her hands down and grabbed his ass. 

“Seems like your break lights are in working order. Nice and firm too.” She sighed as she pulled down his pants. “Time to inspect that gear shift.” 

Rey made her way down to his dick and swallowed him fucking whole.

“Shit! Rey! …...FUCK! Yeah baby put that fucking thing in drive!” He yelled as he put his fist in her hair and pulled. Rey bobbed up and down while Ben moaned like a bitch. 

“Rey….baby…...I really need to get a feel for that tail pipe now!” 

“Yes Ben, I need this giant hose in my radiator!”

Ben had no idea what she was talking about but he flipped her over with her ass in the air.

“I’m clean.” Ben huffed.

“IUD!” Rey screamed. Rey was tired of waiting, she grabbed his hose and shoved it into her waiting radiator.

“Oh fuck Rey! Such roomy interior you have!” He huffed. Rey didn’t know if she should be offended or not but whatever he was hot. Hot hopefully would make up for stupid. 

“Fuck me Ben! I want you to ruin my under carriage!” 

Ben started to pound into her such a grueling pace that the truck started to bounce. 

“Oh yeah baby this tank of yours is going to be fucking overflowing with my hot fuel! 

“Yes baby! I want that premium unleaded fuel of yours all up inside me! Rey yelled. Just as Ben started topping off her tank they heard a car door slam and heavy footsteps making their way to the back of the truck.

“Ben what the fuck are you doing to my Falcon!?” Roared the pissed off old man voice of Han Solo.

“And why are you pounding my new mechanic!?” Han yelled while Ben and Rey covered themselves up with their discarded clothes. 

“Han! You know Ben?” Rey asked as she pointed to the hot beast that just railed her. 

“Yes he’s my stupid son that doesn’t know shit about engines! I figured he must have been stranded when he didn’t show up at the house! Son just take the Mercedes to home, I will get the Falcon going. Also, I want you to hose down the damn truck bed when we get back! I don't want any permanent stains on it!” Han growled as he jumped inside the Falcon and cranked it right the fuck up.

“What the hell!? HOW????” Ben yelled as he put his clothes back on and helped Rey off of the truck. 

“Your Ben Solo, I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you from the picture on Han’s desk.” Rey said and smiled up at him. 

“It’s probably my 3rd grade picture.” Ben said rolling his eyes as he watched Han peel off in the Falcon. They looked at each other as if to say come home with me. Finally Ben broke the silence.

“Follow me to my parents house baby, I’m staying there for the weekend. They have a guesthouse we can stay in and paint it with my premium unleaded all fucking weekend.” Ben said, trying not to laugh. Rey beamed at him and pulled him to her face for a long hot kiss.

“Hell yes I will, you giant dipstick.” 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
